


Resolve into Insurgency

by simulacraryn



Series: All of This and Nothing [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Philosophy, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, War, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AC 216, it's been months since the death of Pilot Heero Yuy and President Erin Mortimer and in it's aftermath's the world has been plunged into conflict. The irony isn't lost upon the remaining former Pilots, realizing they would be forced into a role long forgotten under the leadership of the least expected person to take control of an operation this grand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve into Insurgency

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.
> 
> This is a follow up to my GW Christmas Fanfic "Heroes Are Hard to Find", and the beginning of a new series "All of this and nothing". This series will have a very odd narrative, as it will work via prompts/submissions or whenever the muse strikes for me to continue it. My main focus is Secret Ambitions, but this one is kind of a side project.

AC 216.

It's been months since everyone had migrated to the Colonies, whilst the Earth was still under the hideous conflicts brought forth by the use of the Crux Act. None of that, however, mattered to Trowa Barton. He was done with the problems of the world, he lived and barely lived at that. While everyone planned how to retake Earth back from Mortimer's disingenuous followers and the RMA, Trowa ignored it all. The self imposed solitary confinement had been his route to go and nobody dare to seek him out. Except for one person, the only other person who had been there when Heero Yuy sacrificed himself to annihilate yet another corrupt government. Wufei wasn't a man of many words, but after the events that led to Heero's death, his fellow comrade was attempting to understand what happened that day.

Trowa moved around the house, cat-like in nature as he found his way to where Wufei currently was in the study. The Chinese man looks from his position at the desk, sifting through some documents to keep his mind busy and spots Trowa. There isn't tension to be had, as their suffering was far too overwhelming at a time like this. - “Have you heard from Relena, yet?” - There isn't a greeting, just an easy question that makes Trowa shrug.

“Nobody has, she's been too busy trying to get the ball going on re-establishing order on Earth.” - There's a flatness to Trowa's tone as Wufei sets down the paperwork, watching the former circus man find an arm chair. There's a slouch to the way Barton seats, defeated. A slouch that Wufei had noticed on Quatre and Duo as well. They hadn't lost a comrade, they had lost a member of their little chosen family. - “How are you holding?” - Trowa asked, his tone even without any sense of flippancy as it was often found that the man had little ability to read infliction in tone.

“It's been better,”- Wufei denotes, trying to comprehend his own stance in the matter of what happened. Mortality was a constant in his mind and no amount of metaphysical books, or even Buddhist teachings could help him in this darkness. Balance had to be restored and no amount of rallying cries for Justice would provide the solution to this dilemma. - “Tell me, Trowa, what is it like to see Death's Door? I keep asking the texts and none can provide answers like you, or people who have seen the dawn of their mortality could ever. To Buddha, death is not the end, but rather the end of our current body. To others, it is merely another step in our never ending evolution. But what is it to you?”

The question hangs in the air, thick and marauding in his thoughts. He'd seen Death at Quatre's hand, he'd seen death provoked by his own hands. He, Duo and Wufei had been witness to Heero's various attempts to end his own existence. The thoughts cross his mind repeatedly, about how life seemed so elusive to them and that they were always borrowing time in some way or form. However, when the feeling settles in for Trowa, he is forced to examine from all the perspectives.

“I do not know. Death to me was outer space, floating and lingering without point and purpose. Memories abandoned, in a state of awe at the vast emptiness.”

“Death to you was the vayeate, right?”

“It was also rebirth,” -Trowa answers. - “If this body had meant to stay dead, I would have not been found as I was. So in essence, Buddha may be right, but then… where do I fall in the spectrum? Am I what Duo would call, a Lazarus?” - He could not believe he was discussing philosophy with his fellow comrade, or getting into a subject long ago labelled a taboo for the pilots. 

“Ah, Lazarus of Bethany – the man who died, brought back to life by Christ at the urging of his sister. A fitting comparison, given your history.” - Wufei's hand moved, setting the book away. The discussion of death and mortality was interesting until silence befell them. From the shadows, they saw a lanky figure make his way through and into the study.

Duo Maxwell looked like Death itself, dressed head to toe in black, long braid haphazardly thrown over his shoulder as his eyes scanned both men. Trowa saw how hollow the other man's face looked, thinner than ever. Depression ate away at the pilot, his best friend and long-time collaborator – or as Duo himself referred to Heero 'The closest thing to a brother I've had since Solo…' - was gone and Duo hadn't been there to _try and save him_. The look on the self-named Shinigami made the guilt heavier in Trowa's heart. - “I couldn't help but to over hear… I'm sorry.”

“No need,” - Wufei offers, a hand extending and pointing towards the nearest seat. Duo graciously saunters, a slight sway to his step. Trowa felt like asking when was the last time the braided man ate, but felt as if it would be too soon of a question to be asked. - “Did he tell you guys what he was going to do?”

Duo's question catches them off guard. Trowa feels the wind leave him and Wufei shakes his head.

“He said he had some nagging injuries and that he'd be useless to us if we needed to run.”

Duo bites his lip, trying to cling on to something – a sliver. But there's nothing for them to cling on to, not even false hopes.

“Heero Yuy is dead, two men, named the same are dead for the same cause. How wrong is this shit?”

“Duo,” Trowa tries to soothe him as Duo wipes away the single tear that strays from his eye. - “he...”

“Don't!” - Duo bellowes, swiping his hand to slap Trowa's outstretched one - “ _Don't you dare tell **me** what Heero wanted._ ” - The tone is pained to both their ears. There's silence when Duo moves back unto his feet, shakily. - “Heero never died. He's still around. Somewhere. It's like him to let us all believe he's gone, right?”

The empty hope was wrenching them apart, Wufei shook his head. - “Duo...”

“They didn't find a body. He's probably out there, it's not like Heero not to have a plan, right? He's probably on Earth and we'll never know because we're too busy playing another wa-”

“Duo!” - Trowa snapped, his chest tight with the stress. - “They found his skull. Noin pulled the files, the bone structure matches, the bits of eyeball they found? The DNA? It's Heero's. He's dead, gone and we can't bring him back.” - It was practical to speak in such a detached manner, his way of handling grief. It'd also been the wrong thing to say, when Duo's fist came crushing to Trowa's eye. It's off guard and before the former spy could respond in kind, the sob from Duo brings him back to his senses. Grief manifested in so many ways and the rawness in Duo made both men question themselves. Neither one of them could bare the sight of the other pilot, scrubbing away at his eyes. Even after twenty years, the losses in Duo's life still haunted him. This was just another one to tack on to all of those unsolved emotions.

Without another word, Duo turned on his heel and marched off from the study. Death, Wufei figured, was a sore subject for the man once called Shinigami. - “I should have thought.” 

“We're all grieving in our own way, Barton.”

Trowa stood up, languishing in his stance. He needed to get away, sleep more – forget he even pissed off Duo. - “I need to be alone.”

“Find me when you want company.”

*˜*˜*

Wufei's meditation was interrupted for the fourth time that night, this time for the final time as the Chinese man rolled unto his feet and hastily exits his room. Walking to the sound of the noise, he is greeted by the sight of Trowa, Relena, Duo and Quatre pouring their thoughts over something. At the far corner, Zechs Marquise and Noin were watching over the four people. Relena's eyes held an edge that none of them had ever seen.

Wufei could not believe his eyes as Relena grabbed a dry erase marker and moved to the white board across the room. While he wasn't surprised that Quatre eschewed the electronic boards in case they were being monitored, he was stunned at the pacifist former Queen taking part in such a meeting. He studied the way she moved, the determination to carry through with this and the way Zechs dreaded to speak. Just what in the hell happened to have made the former Lightning Count of Oz fall to silence.

“Wufei, I'm sorry our endless chattering disrupted your meditation.” - Relena's word slice into the tense air. - “But _my brother_ here could not contain his pretensions of how I should behave at this point and time.” - The scathing tone was enough to make Quatre visibly recoil.

“Are you leading a war council, Relena?”

“Not quite, but if you must call it something, then I will embrace the name.” - He had known Heero had been the love of the once minister's life. He never asked what it was between them, but with the way Relena dressed, donning Heero's old Preventer's jacket and dressed unlike her usual politician self brought a sense of urgency to what was happening. - “Heero did not die for us to be sitting ducks and allow for the Earth to be their bloody playground.”

The sentence was driven home to him and Trowa the most. - “He died to save us all from Mortimer, but she wasn't the only foul thing in the ESUN. Between whichever version of Lady Une being the new dictator in charge and Radotech, we have to act and quickly.”

Trowa smirked, the fire Relena was lighting under them all was akin to the same he felt twenty years ago. Quatre waved a single hand across, in a respectful fashion: “The Maganacs and myself are at your service once more, Relena. Dorothy left the colony in order to inform Rashid of the latest developments.”

“We're doing this for Earth, for Heero...” Duo whispered and Trowa nods, glancing towards Wufei whom added - “Count me in, justice may be a romantic notion at this point...”

Noin moved from Zechs' side, silently giving her husband the silent choice to follow or stay behind. The once genocidal maniac surrenders to the will of the others, not wanting to see his wife and his sister suffer the same fate of Heero Yuy. He briskly walks up to Relena, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. “I'll follow you to the end of the world...”

“Well Relena,” - Duo smirked, leaning against the recliner Quatre was seated - “Seeing as the Preventers were technically disbanded prior to the Crux Act and everyone was stripped of their rank, are we a militia?”

Relena peered over her shoulder, a look never seen before her eyes begins to sparkle again.

“We are more than that, gentlemen. We are all veterans of the same war, we have the advantage of knowing how it operates, versus their youthful stupidity. We aren't a militia or a guerrilla campaign. We're...”

“Insurgents.” - Trowa said, finishing Relena's thought. Everyone was looking at one another, the realization that they were back in the same role they had been so long ago made for a moment of analysis. Everyone in that room understood what it meant as Relena moved towards the center, supported by Duo who wrapped an arm around her waist. - “Once Dorothy gets back with Rashid and everyone is awake, we'll begin actual planning in the morning. This is a delicate mission...”

Once they all saw her accept without hesitation, they knew she meant every last word of it. But it is solidified as soon as Relena whispered her last statement, one that would send chills down their spine.

“This is meant to be for peace, but will it be, when it is taken by sheer power?”


End file.
